1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mount assemblies for installing multiple accessories in an infant playpen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant playpen may be typically used in combination with diverse accessories that can facilitate care for the child, such as bassinets and changing stations. Because the infant playpen is almost entirely covered with a fabric material, the connections of the accessories with the frame of the infant playpen may be difficult to achieve. For example, the playpen frame may need to include specific attachment features used for fastening a bassinet and a changing station on the playpen frame. The conventional attachment features may result in a more complex construction for assembling the accessories with the playpen frame.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design that can provide a mount assembly for installing multiple accessories with an infant playpen that is more convenient in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.